


Because I Love You

by coockie8



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Physical Abuse, Rimming, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:09:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6283969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light and L have been together for a while, and Light isn't as kind or gentle as when they first got together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested a fic with Light and L where Light is abusive (I was allowed to do whatever I wanted apart from that, they just wanted an Abusive Light). I like writing the abuse dynamic, not because it’s edgy, fun, or because I enjoy abuse, but because it’s complex and draws attention to very real problem. I hope I did it justice to be honest, and characters are probably a bit OOC, but I hope you like it anyway.

Light groaned softly at the feeling of the warm mouth wrapped around his cock. He smirked and looked back down at L; who had his eyes closed to focus solely on the task at hand. Light tangled his fingers in L’s hair and tugged gently

 

“Good boy,” He praised.

L opened his eyes to look up at Light before humming around the large shaft in his mouth. He pulled back to suckle on the head as he held eye contact with Light. Said man groaned softly and ran his fingers through L’s hair

“Come here,” He purred. 

L pulled off Light’s cock and crawled forward; hovering over his lips hopefully. Light smirked and pulled L into a kiss; reaching down to grope his backside. L broke the kiss to glance over his shoulder before leaning forward to nip at Light’s neck; tensing when Light flinched. 

“No marks,” Light ordered softly as he squeezed L’s butt.

L pulled back and sat in Light’s lap; staring down at him expectantly. Light chuckled and ran his hands along the hem of L’s pants before beginning to unbutton his jeans. L bit his lip and watched Light work; gasping softly when Light brushed the head of his erection. 

“Quiet,” Light ordered. 

L averted his gaze in apology as he bit his lip again. Light slowly pulled L’s pants off

“Shirt,” He stated softly.

L looked down at Light as he removed his shirt. Light brought a hand up to gently touch a dark bruise on L’s ribs; causing said man to flinch.

“You know it’s ‘cause I love you,” Light breathed. 

L swallowed and looked at Light again but didn’t say anything. Light smiled

“You’re learning,” He purred. 

L averted his gaze before looking down at the bruises that littered his torso. Light leaned forward to lick at one of L’s pale nipples

“Good boy,” He praised. 

L shivered at the words and closed his eyes; he knew better, and he knew that he knew better, but he couldn’t stop this illogical fear of Light, or this nagging voice that said Light really did love him and that he was getting exactly what he deserved every time Light hit or insulted him. He often found himself craving any form of affection from his lover; anything that didn’t hurt.

“Light,” L started nervously. 

Light pulled back and looked at L with slight shock before sneering

“What?” He snapped. 

L flinched but didn’t avert his gaze

“Can we do it my way tonight?” He asked; desperately trying to keep the fear out of his voice. 

Light scoffed and stood; knocking L onto the floor. L had long since learned what this meant, and he crawled backwards to cower against the wall. 

“Why, do you not like how I do it?” Light spat before kicking L in the ribs.

Said man yelped and wrapped his arms around his body; Light would never hit his face, it drew too much attention. 

“That’s not it, I just thought you might enjoy a change of pace,” He stammered pathetically; trying to change Light’s mood.

“I’m sorry,” He quickly whimpered. 

Light scoffed as he knelt down in front of L

“Damn right you’re sorry; you made me hit you again,” He scolded; almost lovingly. 

L looked to the floor; covering his wet eyes with his hair

“I didn’t mean to make you do that, I’m sorry,” He mumbled brokenly.

Light knelt down in front of L and brushed his hair away

“No, I’m sorry; please don’t cry,” He soothed; stroking L’s cheek.

L pushed into the touch and hummed happily before leaning forward to place a gentle kiss to Light’s lips

“Y-You’re not mad at me?” He worried. 

Light smiled and shook his head; nuzzling L’s neck. He moved lower to take one of L’s pale nipples into his mouth; sucking gently as he stroked where he’d kicked. L tensed when Light touched the tender flesh

“Please, be gentle,” He pleaded softly.

Light looked up at L and pulled away; causing L to flinch and lower his gaze. Light gripped L’s hips and gently lowered him to the floor before kissing down his body; making sure to avoid the bruises.

“I’m sorry,” He breathed. 

L swallowed thickly before relaxing and closing his eyes to let Light do whatever. He felt Light tilted his hips up before lips pressed against his entrance; causing him to gasp. He covered his mouth and whimpered softly as Light ate him out

“L-Light,” He moaned; humping down on Light’s mouth, this was the most gentle he’d been since their first time.

Light pulled back and positioned his cock at L’s entrance

“Your way,” He purred as he slowly pushed in; making L strangle a soft cry.

L bit his lip to keep quiet as Light sheathed himself inside. They’d done this enough that L knew how to handle it, but they hadn’t gone slow or from the front since the first time. Light sat back on his knees and pulled L up into his lap

“Do you like this?” He asked gently; humping up into L.

L took deep breaths and nodded as he ground down against Light’s hips. He opened his eyes and looked at Light as he planted a foot against the ground and began to slowly raise then lower himself on Light’s cock. Light let his head fall back and he groaned

“You look beautiful like this,” He praised. 

L’s eyes widened before he hung his head to hide the tears that began to well up again.

“I love you,” He croaked. 

Light smiled and gripped L’s hips and lowered him to the floor again to get better leverage. He pounded L into the floor; making sure to hit his prostate. L threw his head back and cried out; digging his nails into Light’s shoulders. He was close, but knew he wasn’t really allowed to cum; made too much mess, Light always said. Light leaned forward to suck on L’s neck; leaving a dark hickey

“You can cum this time,” He breathed.

And that was all it took to have L crying out Light’s name and cumming hard against his stomach. Light bit his lip and released inside L before pulling out and lying down next to him

“I never want to hear you talking back again,” He warned breathlessly. 

L glanced at Light and nodded.

“You don’t have an opinion. You don’t speak. You’re nothing,” Light reminded as he sat up.

L averted his gaze and hid his eyes in his hair; silent tears falling as he nodded. Light stood and tossed a rag at L

“Clean yourself up, you worthless whore,” He spat.

L flinched and sat up; timidly grabbing the rag before beginning to do as ordered. Light clothed himself and turned to leave; stopping at the door

“I love you,” He assured before leaving. 

L stared at the door before slumping; cradling his head in his hands as he silently sobbed. He knew this wasn’t what love was supposed to be, but Light had beaten him down to the point that he felt like it was all he would ever be worth.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hope you liked that, I’m open to constructive criticism, so if you can think of anything that you think might help me, feel free to let me know.


End file.
